totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kiedy całościowy plan jest poza kontrolą
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Sheila drze kartki wyeliminowanych uczestników. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym śpiewa ptak. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie leży walizka z milionem, na który upada sztanga, rozsypując banknoty. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawi się Geoff, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwiżdżeć, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 27 Kamper dziewczyn (Tym razem zaczęła się walka Crimson vs Dakota i Sheila) Dzięki za oddane głosy :D Dakota : 'Ej Crimson, jak się czujesz z tym, że oszukiwałaś i dlatego tylko tu jesteś? '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Dakota, jesteś żałosna. Ja i tak się domyśliłam tydzień temu, że Sheila zagra na dwa fronty i będzie chciała się mnie pozbyć ;) A jeśli wylecę, wiem kogo to będzie sprawka. ''(szykuje ręce) ''Szykuj się Sheila, bo dziś wylecisz! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jestem co raz bliżej swojego celu, a całościowy plan poza moją kontrolą. Żałuję, że tak późno zrobiłam swój następny krok, mianowicie zdradziłam Crimson. Szczerze jest walka 2-2, a wcześniej była 3-2, bo udało mi się chociaż pokonać tego zasranego Tyler'a. Muszę jakoś sprawić, żeby Geoff przestał ufać Crimson, a na to mam sposób. ''(Wychodzi szybko z Pokoju Zwierzeń, a do niego wchodzi Dakota) 'Dakota (PZ) : 'Łał, nie wiedziałam, że po raz pierwszy osiągnę coś takiego bez pomocy rodziców. Jeśli wygram milion będę czuła się najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na ziemi. Nie wiem tylko jak pokonać Crimson, tą manipulującą wszystkimi zołzę! (Wszystkie dziewczyny wychodzą z domu w tym samym momencie i nawet siebie nie zauważają) '''Sheila : ''(Po trzech krokach przerywa chodzenie, bo widzi Crimson)'' Sheila : 'Gdzie -.- '''Crimson : '''Nie jesteś moją niańką, debilko. Złaź mi z oczu! ''(Obie idą dalej, Sheila robi się co raz bardziej zdenerowana) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Mam... dosyć... tej... kretynki! ''(uderza w ścianę od Pokoju Zwierzeń, ta się rozwala) ''Poniosły mnie emocje. '''Dakota (PZ) : ''(widzi zepsutą ścianę) Wooowww... '''Kamper chłopaka' (Geoff zrobił sobie z desek od łóżek hamak i spał na nim) Geoff (PZ) : 'Nie chcę zabrzmieć jak egoista, ale czuję się dobrze samotnie. Szkoda, że Bridgette i ja to przeszłość. ;-; Chwaliła mi się, że znalazła sobie innego... cóż, to oznacza, że mogę skupić się na grze. ''(Musi jednak przerwać swój długi odpoczynek, ponieważ biegną do niego Crimson i Sheila) '''Geoff : ''(w myślach) Znowu myślą, że są lepsze, bo mają tą przewagę liczebną dziewczyn... mam nadzieję, że nie wciągnęły do tego... ''(Słyszy pukanie do drzwi) Geoff : 'Proszę! ''(w myślach - One już tu są?) (Sheila zaczęła kopać w drzwi) 'Sheila : '''Crimson! Nie kop tymi drzwiami! ;) '''Crimson : '''Mon dieu... ''(Geoff otwiera drzwi) 'Geoff : '''Pośpieszcie się, trochę wiecie... się ściemnia. '''Crimson : '''Weź powiedz tej tu, że jest świrnięta! '''Sheila : '''Ja się kłóciła nie będę... '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Lel... faktycznie przyszalałam, mniejsza o tą dziurę, po prostu będę milczała dopóki Crimson nie wyleci! '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Nie wiedziałam, że w życiu znajdę takie zagrożenie. -.- ''(Geoff, nawet ku jego zaskoczeniu, poparł Sheilę) 'Geoff : '''Crimson, ogarnij się! ''(Crimson była zdziwiona brakiem reakcji ze strony Sheili) 'Crimson: '''Sheila? She... ''(przerywa jej Geoff) 'Geoff : '''Mam dosyć tego, że manipulujesz wszystkimi dookoła. Już niedługo będzie po tobie pseudo-gotko! Możesz szykować swoje manatki, każdy chce już wreszcie od Ciebie odpocząć. '''Crimson : '''Nie doczekacie się frajerzy... ''(Odchodzi w siną dal) '''Dzień 28 (5:30 rano. Chris zwołuje zawodników) Chris : 'Uwaga szczęśliwa czwórko! Mam dla was dużo wieści! ''(Wszyscy nadal ziewali) 'Chris : '''Przecież to dzicz, balowaliście? -.- Nie ziewajcie gdy się do was mówi... '''Dakota : '''Sorry, Crimson sabotowała nas podczas spa... ''(Odwraca się i znowu widzi goth Crimson) 'Dakota : '''O matko... wyglądasz gorzej niż zwykle. '''Crimson : '''Mam.... to gdzieś.... ''(rusza się jej oko) (Chris uniósł kciuk w górę) 'Chris : '''Nie wiem czemu, ale taka Crimson mi się podoba :) No cóż frajerzy, zacznijmy od tych wieści! Zła jest taka, że czekają nas dwa zadania! ''(Buczenie) 'Chris : '''Możecie przestać reagować w ten sposób? Dobra jest ta, że mam dla Was ankiety. ''(Podaje ulotki) 'Chris : '''Największą faworytką programu jest... Dakota! ''(Dakota wstała i tańczy ze szczęścia) 'Crimson : '''Haha, nie zesraj się. '''Chris : '''A najmniejszą jest... Sheila! '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Może spełnię obietnicę fanów? '''Chris : '''Potem Crimson na drugim miejscu z 2 głosami, a Geoff z jednym. ''(Crimson wypina język Sheili) '''Zadanie pierwsze Chris : 'Zacznijmy od tych zadań. Pierwsze to kartkówka ;) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Ciekawe do czego dojdzie w tej porąbanej głowie Chrisa! '''Chris : '''Macie napisać na kartce listę osób (wraz z pozycjami), która już wyleciała. Wiecie już wszystko co i jak? 10 minut! ''(Wszyscy zaczynają biec i pisać) '''Geoff : '''Która odpadła? Amy czy Samey? Z tego co pamiętam obie na pewno brały udział na wyspie Pahkitew. '''Crimson : '''W którym odcinku odpadł Tyler? CHOLERA! '''Dakota : ''(zapisuje wszędzie serca)'' Sheila (PZ) : 'Eee, potajemnie oglądam to show i wszystkich podstępki. ;) Tak frajerzy, stąd wiem o waszych żałosnych zamiarach. ''(bezczelny śmiech) (Dziesięć minut minęło) 'Chris : '''Sprawdzam!!! ''(Pierwszy daje Geoff) : 14. Dave : 13. Shawn : 12. Amy : 11. Miles : 10. Samey : 09. Rodney : 08. Heather : 07. Zoey : 06. Max : 05. Tyler 'Chris : '''Cóóóż, tylko że nas było 13 na początku. I z tego co pamiętam, to Miles odpadła przed Amy. 7/9! ''(Następna jest Crimson) : w odcinku 1 : Dave : w odcinku 2 : Shawn : w odcinku 3 : Amy : w odcinku 4 : Miles : w odcinku 5 : Sheila : w odcinku 5 : Rodney : w odcinku 6 : Max : w odcinku 7 : Heather : w odcinku 8 : nie wiem : w odcinku 9 : Zoey i Tyler 'Chris : '''Strasznie to chaotyczne. Amy odpadła po Miles, Sheila nadal występuje i nie podałaś pozycji. 4/9! ''(Kolejna oddaje Dakota) : 14 : Anna Maria : 13 : Staci : 12 : Jo : 11 : Lightning : 10 : Cameron : 09 : Mike : 08 : Heather : 07 : Zoey : 06 : Max :( : 05 : Lindsay : 04 : Courtney : 03 : Geoff : 02 : Sam : 01 : DAKOTA! ♥ 'Chris : '''Nie wiem skąd kolejny wytrzasnął czternaście osób i podał całą listę... Zgadza się tylko środek. 3/9! '''Dakota : '''Lel, myślałam, że trzeba wpisać listę przyjaciół >) A Annę Marię, Staci i Jo dodałam specjalnie, by WYLECIAŁY!!! 3:) ''(Chris strzela facepalm'a, ostatnia daje Sheila) : 13. Dave (w odcinku 1) : 12. Shawn (w odcinku 2) : 11. Miles (w odcinku 3) : 10. Amy (w odcinku 4) : 09. Rodney (w odcinku 5) : 08. Heather (w odcinku 7) : 07. Zoey (w odcinku 7) : 06. Max (w odcinku 8) : 05. Tyler (w odcinku 9) : 04. To się okaże, ale stawiam na Crimson. (please) '''Chris : '''Nieźle, nie musiałaś pisać czwartego miejsca i odcinków :O Odcinków? Lol. Skąd to wiesz? No nieważne. 9/9! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Kur... prawie się wkopałam! '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Haha, szkoda, że ta frajerka wygrała dzisiejsze wyzwanie. No nic, zapłaci w naturze ;) '''Zadanie drugie (19:30. Przez sześć godzin uczestnicy płynęli na wyspę Hokkaido) '' Hokkaido na Mapie.png|Widok Hokkaido na mapie geograficznej. (wyspa) Hokkaido Wieczorem.jpg|Hokkaido o 19:30. (czasu w Totalnej Porażce) '' Chris : 'Witam w zadaniu drugim! Na wyspie Hokkaido znalazły się dwa cele, inaczej przegrani juz w tym programie. Nie powiem kto to, musicie ich znaleźć i odpowiedzieć na ich pytania. Zwyciężycie wtedy, kiedy przybiegniecie tu pierwszi i dacie prawidłową odp. Pozdro! ''(Po raz kolejny uczestnicy biorą kartki i biegną szukać) '''Szkarłatny Las thumb|left|398px|Widok na Szkarłatny Las. (Miejsca Geoff'a i Crimson) (Ci biegną) Geoff : 'Czemu miałbym ci zaufać? '''Crimson : '''Bo Sheila mnie wykorzystuje! '''Geoff : '''Oczywiście... odnoszę wrażenie, że ona powie mi to samo. ''(Biegnie na zachód) 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Sheila zdążyła już wszystkich wykiwać... ale ze mną tak nie zrobi! Jeszcze dziś straci swoje miejsce w finałowej 3! O ile... ona nie wypowie mojego sekretu. ;-; ''(marszczy brwi) '''Kanał Otaru thumb|left|398px|Kanał Otaru - piękny, nieprawdaż? (Sheila i Dakota są w Kanale Otaru) Dakota : 'Jesteś pewna, że będę w finałowej 3? '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Boże, tak blisko do finału! Mamo! Pozdrawiam! ;) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Dakota to mój jedyny, fajny sojusznik. Wiem, że trzymałam sztamę z Crimson, ale cóż... jutro pokażę jej na ceremonii, będzie musiała pakować swoje manatki. Tyle w temacie. ''(Sheila widzi biegnący cień) '''Sheila : ''(myśli) Lel, co to? ''(Biegnie za cieniem, nie wie, że biegnie za nią Dakota) Sheila : 'Jeśli będzie druga ofiara, to Ty ją złap. Obie dostaniemy nietykalność i pozbędziemy się Crimson. Wtedy szansa na finał = 100%. '''Sheila (PZ) : '''To prawda, wystarczy, że będę sabotowała Geoff'a, jak będzie final 3 i Dakota wybierze mnie ;) ''(Zakłada ręce) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Będzie to oczywiście proste, ponieważ Crimson ma zerowe szanse, jeśli chodzi o szukanie. Zawsze z tatą jak jechałam nad morze, to musiałam łowić i zabijać ryby gołymi rękami. ''(świerszcz) ''No co? -.- ''(Sheila i Dakota obserwują nadal cień, widzą nóż) '''Sheila : '''Wtf... zastawia pułapki. '''W Szkarłatnym Lesie (Geoff i Crimson, rozdzieleni, wpadają na siebie, wtedy... KTOŚ NA NICH NASKAKUJE!) Geoff i Crimson : 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ''(Shawn (w przebraniu wampira) biegnie do nich) 'Geoff : '''Ty przecież lubisz wampiry! '''Crimson : '''Zamknij się! ''(Crimson wspina się na krawężnik) 'Crimson : '''Frajerze, możesz mi naskoczyć! ''(Ku jej zdziwieniu "Wampir" wpada na krawężnik) 'Crimson : '''Doamne! To absurd! ''(Wampir zeskakuje na Geoff'a, tuląc się do niego) 'Geoff : '''Aha? ''(Ci jednak nadal myślą, że to wampir) '''Shawn (PZ) : ''(Laugh of Loud)'' Kanał Otaru (Widzą strumienie krwi, Dakota patrzy na to z przerażeniem, a Sheila z podnieceniem) Sheila : 'Kurczę, nie spodziewałabym się tutaj Battle Royale :DDDDDDDDDDD ''(Facepalm Dakoty) '??? : '''To wy mnie szpiegujecie frajerzy?! -.- '''Sheila i Dakota : '''Amy?! ;o ''(Dakota dziwnie patrzy na Sheilę) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Zaraz... skąd Sheila wie, że to Amy? '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Nevermind... ''(Amy rzuca kartkę i ucieka) 'Amy : '''Nie chcę znać tego światAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ''(skacze do kanału) 'Dakota : '''AMY! ;o ''(Wskakuje też do kanału, ratować dziewczynę, Sheila odpowiada, drze kartkę i ucieka z Kanału do Chris'a) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''To trzeba być idiotą zadając tak banalne pytanie. ;) ''(20:45. Sheila dociera do Chris'a) 'Chris : '''Ej, a czemu Amy skoczyła do kanału? '''Sheila : '''Nie wiem... '''Chris : '''Cóż, dobra odpowiedź! Zdobywasz na następną ceremonię nietykalność! :D '''Sheila : '''YEAH!!! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Crimson, game over. ''(Chris widzi zdyszanych Geoff'a i Crimson, i śmiejącego się wampira i zombie przed nim, wampier ucieka) 'Chris : '''Haha, lol. To był Shawn! Był waszym celem! ''(Crimson chce zabić Geoffa) 'Chris : '''I tak traficie dziś na ceremonię B) To znaczy jutro... macie dzień na zastanowienie się, kogo chcecie się pozbyć! ''(22:00. Dakota nadal w kanałach, ale tym razem na małym skrawku ziemi, gdzie trzyma poranioną Amy) '''Dakota : '''Boże, coś ty sobie zrobiła ;o '''Amy : ''(wypluwając wodę) Zrozum, Sammy została taka sama jak ja, a nawet ggggorsza... wyrzuciła mnie z domu, a potem poczułam, jakby ktoś mnie... gggwałcił... ;o '''Dakota : '''Wiesz? :) Ja ci ufam. '''Amy : '''Każdy, kto nie zadaje się z tą debilką, jest spoko. ;] Wiesz czemu zachowywałam się tak podle wobec siostry? Bo ona była zawsze lepsza ode mnie... miałam przez ten cały czas depresję. :< '''Dakota : '''Spoko, dostaniesz 10%, jeśli wygram. '''Amy : '''Wierzę ci. Jak się dostanę do Kanady? '''Dakota : '''Najpierw wydostańmy się z tego Kanału. '''Chris (PZ) : '''Widzieliście gdzieś Dakotę? '''Dzień 29' (Dzień ceremonii, Sheila oddała już swój głos) Sheila (PZ) : 'Sheila, kogo chcesz się pozbyć? Aby zapobiec tego, że odpadnie «sprawiedliwie», dorzucę 100% pewności Geoff'owi, kim jest Crimson ;) ''(Sheila biegnie do Geoff'a) 'Sheila : '''Słuchaj, musisz zagłosować na Crimson! Mam tutaj nawet dowód. ''(Pokazuje mu na wideo film, w którym Crimson podmienia wszystkie głosy na Amy) 'Geoff : ';o Żal, myślisz że jak pokażesz podróbkę nagrania to zabłyśniesz? Jesteś powalona. Muszę zagłosować na Dakotę. ;-; Jezu, myślałem, żeby na nią głosować a Dakotą a jak pokazałaś ten film to mylisz się. (Facepalm Sheili) 'Sheila : '''Rób jak chcesz... ja to nagrałam ;) ''(Szybko zniknęła) 'Geoff (PZ) : '''A może faktycznie uwierzyć tej... nie! Wykorzystała już tak pewnie parę chłopaków, a ja jej się nie dam! Crimson i ja wywalimy tą melepetę! ;) Ale nie dzis... ''(Geoff idzie do Crimson) 'Geoff : '''Zagło... '''Crimson : '''Ok '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Mam to gdzieś. ;) ''(Crimson i Geoff oddają głosy) (20:59. Minuta przed ceremonią. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd zdąża Dakota oddać swój głos) 'Dakota (PZ) : '''Oooo matko, dobrze, że mama ją odebrała. Porozmawia z rodziną i wszystko okay ;|) ''(Zadowolona biegnie na Ceremonię) '''RADA PLEMIENNA - CEREMONIA Chris : '''Dakota, nikt się nie spodziewał, że tak późno przybędziesz. :) Ale cóż, zacznę od liczenia głosów, są bardzo emocjonujące! '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Ach, mogę powiedzieć to wreszcie! Crimson zachowuje się jak jakiś przeszły umarlak, który bez przerwy ma depresję i musi zmieniać swój «imidż» na jeszcze gorszy. Teraz z tym gotem to wygląda jak jakaś tapeta! ;) '''Crimson (PZ) : '''Liczę, że Dakota to uszanuje i pozwoli mi wejść do final 3... zemszczę się na Sheili! '''Pierwszy głos idzie do... ... ... thumb|left Pierwszy głos idzie do... ... ... thumb|left Pierwszy głos idzie do... ... ... thumb|left Drugi głos idzie do... ... ... thumb|left (W tym momencie pochodnia Crimson gaśnie) 'Crimson : '''Argh! Jesteście powaloni! -.- '''Chris : '''Haha, stój gotko. Nie tak szybko! Jesteś mi winna 1.000$ za podrabianie nagrań i składanie fałszywych zeznań! '''Crimson : '''Co? '''Chris : '''Jajko wielkanocne. Patrz! ''(Wziął od Sheili nagranie i porównał z fałszywym nagraniem Crimson) 'Geoff (PZ) : '''Grubo... ;o '''Sheila : '''Mogę dokończyć? A co najlepsze, zgadnij co jeszcze powiedział Geoff! '''Sheila : '''Słuchaj, musisz zagłosować na Crimson! Mam tutaj nawet dowód. ''(Pokazuje mu na wideo film, w którym Crimson podmienia wszystkie głosy na Amy) 'Geoff : ';o Żal, myślisz że jak pokażesz podróbkę nagrania to zabłyśniesz? Jesteś powalona. Muszę zagłosować na Dakotę. ;-; Jezu, myślałem, żeby na nią głosować a Dakotą a jak pokazałaś ten film to mylisz się. (Facepalm Sheili) 'Sheila : '''Rób jak chcesz... ja to nagrałam ;) ''(Szybko zniknęła) 'Geoff (PZ) : '''A może faktycznie uwierzyć tej... nie! Wykorzystała już tak pewnie parę chłopaków, a ja jej się nie dam! Crimson i ja wywalimy tą melepetę! ;) Ale nie dzis... ''(Wszyscy mierzą wzrokiem Geoff'a) 'Geoff : '''Eee, co się tak na mnie dziwnie patrzycie? '''Dakota : '''Geoff! -.- Czemu nie zagłosowałeś na Crimson tak jak ja? '''Sheila : '''I ja! A to znaczy, że nasza «biedna» gotka głosowała na Geoff'a :D '''Geoff : '''Jezu Sheila, dlatego cię za to nienawidzę ;-; ''(Crimson szybko zniknęła, Chris wezwał policję) '''Chris : '''Tak! Uciekła z Japonii! ''(rozłącza się) ''To był ćwierćfinał Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki! :D Jak oceniasz odcinek? Niezły. Średni. Rzyyyyg... Kto powinien wygrać? Dakota Sheila Geoff Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki